A semiconductor device in the known art may include a semiconductor chip packaged in a lead-frameless state. Such a semiconductor device is manufactured by forming dents at a lead frame in advance in a quantity corresponding to the number of electrode pads, forming a plating layer within the dents, wire-bonding the electrode pads and the plating layer, sealing the assembly in resin and then removing the lead frame (see, for instance, patent literature 1).